The Third Uchiha (discontinued)
by Appy Fizz
Summary: You know the story of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha but do you know about the 'Third Uchiha': Hikari. Read to find about more.
1. Chapter 1

"Nii- san, I'm scared" , Hikari whispered as she clutched her brothers shirt tightly. Itachi looked down at his terrified sister and patted her head, " Don't worry" , he said " everything will be alright" causing Hikari to nod her head as he pulled her and Sasuke closer.  
Itachi leaned down to his sister and said, " Once we get back home I'll read you your favourite story". Hearing this Hikari let out a small giggle, " But you always fall asleep in the middle of it". This made Itachi smile, " I wont this time."  
Hikari giggled again. "Tachi"  
"Hn?"  
"Promise you'll never leave me alone" she held out her pinkie.  
"Promise", Itachi said as he intertwined his pinkie with hers.

A/N: Hey guys! This is an idea I got a month ago, I hope you like it. Pleases comment , vote and I know this was pretty short but thats coz it was the prologue, i'll try to make the first chapter bigger. See ya  
~~~ Appy-chan


	2. Chapter 2

*poke*  
"Sasuke"

*poke* *poke* "Saaaaaasukeee"

" Sigh." *deep breath* "SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OF THE BED THIS INSTANT FOR GODS SAKE ITS YOUR FREKIN GRADUATION EXAM TODAY"  
This caused Sasuke to fall of his bed and me to laugh.  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  
" I thought I'd say high to my little brother and ask if he's ready for his graduation exam, but it looks like im not welcomed here" I said with a little smirk on my face.  
" Its not that... I ..just really didnt think you would be here."  
"Why not? Just because we live in different houses dosent break the fact that we are brother and sister, does it?"  
"...noo"  
"Good. Shit I almost forgot, Sasuke where do you want to eat dinner?"  
"Why?"  
"Sigh...because little brother you are going to become a shinobi, or as Iruka sensi used to tell us your going to earn your badge of adulthood"  
"..hn..."

"..."  
"Fine , I give up. I thought we could hangout after your exam, but if you dont want that I'll just leave, after all I dont want to annoy you before an exam" I made my way to his window getting ready to jump out but I suddenly felt a tug on to my sleeve.  
"No .. wait ..um can I have dinner at you house today"  
This made me smile, lightly ruffle his hair. " Sure! And do you want me to pick you up from the academy"  
" yeah but dont you have missions?"  
" day off"

" I should get going, oh and one more thing" I pulled him into a tight embrace,"good luck little brother!" and with that I jumped out his window and headed towards the forest.

-Time Skip To When She Get There-  
I stopped as soon as I saw my two teammates who also happened to be my best friends.

" Late again." Gitika said with a sigh.  
Gitika Haruno. Cousin of Sakura Haruno, they dont get along though. She dosent even look much like Sakura, but then again there only cousins not siblings.  
" What excuse is it this time?"  
" Well I decided to kick my lil bro out of bed..."  
" Aren't you the one who normally needs to be kicked out bed?" Abhishek asked simutaniously trying to stop his laughter.  
Abhishek Otsuki. The last of his clan, or so as he believes. One fact you should really know about him is that he thinks he's God, and everybody else in the world are his slaves or are peasants. Thank the real God he considers gitika and I as ALMOST equals.

" Ah, yes that is true but I had to wake up early in order to complete important rituals to please your godliness!" I joked while pretending to worship him.  
"Oh please", Gitika said "how are you gonna worship him. Sacrifice some innocent soul?"  
"Actually thats exactly what I did, and I plan on sacrificing you next"

At this point we were all laughing, until Abhishek slipped and fell of the tree, and fell face flat on the ground. There was an awkward silence for one minuet.

" I was just giving the ground a hug." Abhishek said casually, but clearly looked embarrassed.  
There was another awkward silence untill we all started laughing again, until our side's hurt.

"Jee Abhi, didn't you were so caring." Gitika said as she helped him up.  
"Well he is God, and God does care about his devotee's" I replied.

"Lets go do something, I'm getting bored" Abhishek stated.  
" When are you not bored?" I asked  
"When I'm being worshipped." he replied with a proud smirk  
"How long until the graduation exam ends" Gitika asked  
" Dunno maybe an hour" I replied as we started walking towards the main street  
" I sure hope Naruto graduates" Abhishek said  
"Me to. That kid's got potential and guts, he's really gonna become Hokage some day" I Crackled.  
" Well I hope Sakura fails" Gitika sneered  
"Hey she is int that bad" I giggled  
"You should be the last person to say that." she lecturedas she roled her eyes " She's annoying, use less and all she does is go all 'notice me senpai' on your brother. Even he thinks she's annoying"

I chuckled " Well I dunno, I think she would make a great girlfriend for stupid little Sasuke"

" Whoa didn't think you would say that" Abhi sang.

'huf"

There was a long silence.

"Hey guys?" Gitika asked  
"ya" both of us looked towards her.  
"Did you hear about that new teacher at the academy. I dont remember his name but it was something like Misaki or ... um... Mitskuni"

" Mizuki" abishek and I corrected at the same time.  
" Sasuke told me about him. Said he was a little tooo kind for a teacher and somewhat 'weird'."

" Well all teachers are different", Abhi stated

"hn"

"Hey I know what we can do" Gitika exclaimed "Lets go watch team Gai train. Neji's gonna be there so ,surly Hikari's gonna enjoy it!" she nudged me a little.  
The mention of Neji made my blood boil and well blush a bit.  
" Why would I like to go spying on some stupid preacher of destiny who has no life goals and a horrible pride"  
Gitika and Abhi just laughed in response.  
"huf"  
I hated Neji because of his stupid pride and attitude towords people, he and I were likr rivals, arch enimies we would compete in everything but it would always end up as a tie but no matter how mean I would act to the douche, nobody could change the fact that I had a crush on him. I know it sounds really cliche and stupid, but I really couldnt do anything about it. Everything about him seemed perfect. His pale lavender eyes, his long brown hair, and his cunning smile, Gods, I could do anything to look at him every day. My thoughts were suddenly interupted by a very loud and 'youthfull' greeting, Yes you guessed it, by Rock Lee.  
"GOOD MORNING HIKARI,ABHISHEK AND GITIKA ITS GREAT TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFULL FACES TODAY!" shouted a very energetic Rock Lee  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME PEASANT, I DONT WANT TO BE CONTAMINATED BY YOUR TOUCH AND TO BE AFFECTED BY THE SPREAD OF YOUR DISGUSTING DIAPHORESIS!" Abhishek shouted leaving Lee with a confused face.  
"What he means is that..." gitkia started  
" ...he dosent want to touch you while your sweaty" I completed  
"Oh if that is the case then I will embrace you only after my sweat has dried away!" Lee said with a smile  
"Hey Lee wait up", Tenten shouted while she was running towords us with Neji behind her. Crap, why Neji.  
"How many times have we told you not to go running of somewhere without us we are a team wnd we are expected to stick together?" Neji scolded  
"I am very sorry Neji but I could'nt help my self , because I had spotted Team 14 and I wanted to greet them"  
We all sweat dropped.  
"Oh, hey guys", Tenten greeted "You guys having a day of too?"  
"yep" we all answered monotoniously  
"Well, Uchiha shouldnt you be training, after all you'll be under my feet after im through with you in our next challenge" Neji announced with a smirk on his face. Gods the smirk it was hot... wait Hikari he is your rival , he is not hot, and he just insulted you.  
"Zip it Hyuga, your the one whose gonna go down" I reply with a sneer. The others sweat dropped st our intense glare of, but to be honest I enjoyed looking at his dreamy and beautiful eyes...'stop Hika those eyes your are looking at are filled with hatred for you!'  
"Now if both of you are done flirting with eachother can we find some place to eat" Gitika asked us with a bored expression, ignoring the fact that Neji and I were giving her all the death stares we could.  
"Hey lets try that new cafe near the barbeque shop" Tenten suggested  
"I'm fine with going anywhere as long as I dont have to look at his face" I said motioning towords Neji  
"Well that seems to be a coincident because you took the words right out of my mouth, Uchiha" He spat  
"hn"  
"Guys!" Tenten and Gitika exclaimed.  
"For once could both of you stop fighting" Gitika asked with a vein poping out of her forehead.  
"Hey where's Abhishek and Lee?" I asked changing the topic

"They were here a minuet ago" Tenten murmured  
Suddenly we all heared a loud shriek.  
"Stay away!"  
We all turned towords the direction of the shriek to find a petrified Abhishek beinng chased by a desperate Lee holdind a green spendix like the one he was wearing. Once again everybody sweat dropped.

"Oye, Lee, Abhishek we're going to the new cafe you guys comin?" I asked  
"Absolutly", replied an enthusiastic Lee  
The cafe didnt seem like a cafe, but it was pretty cool. They took us into this air conditioned room, a rectangular table in the middle with two long benches on either sides. On the side of the wall wa a buzzer which one would have to press in order to call the waiter.  
After a while of scanning through the menue everybody had their orders ready and we were now waiting for our food.  
" Hey lets play twenny one dare's!". Tenten suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement.  
"1,2,3"  
"4"  
"5,6,7"  
"8,9"  
We kept going on untill Neji reached 21.  
"Truth or Dare?" Gitika asked  
"Truth"  
"Whats wrong Hyuga, scared of a little dare?" I asked with a smirk on my face  
"Well if it bothers you so much Uchiha, I'll switch to dare?" He snapped  
"Dare huh?"Gitika asked "What dare should I give you?"

"Hey I, know!" Tenten exclaimed and quickly whispered something into Gitika's ear causing her to give me a wiked smirk.  
"I want to know tooo!", Abhishek whinned  
"Bring your ear hear" Gitika motioned and whispered something to him making him laugh.  
"I dare you to...go on a date with Hikari!" Gitika squaled happily.  
"Yeah , thats not happening", I said "There is no way in hell that I would go on a date with that jerk" I pointed towords Neji.  
"The feeling is mutual" He stated monotonously  
"But Neji this is a dare. You must not back down and show the world you are a real man1" exclaimed with anime tears falling down his eyes.  
" It is a dare."Tenten chuckuled.  
"...Fine but only because its a dare" H e sighed.  
"Oh and both of you cant fight like at all." announced Abhishek  
" You sure know how to make somone's life a living hell." I murmured as I took a a bite from the recently arrived cookies.  
"Well he is God." gitika replied making everybody but Neji and I laugh. 

-Skip to time when Hikari leaves to pick up Sasuke (Writers Block sorry!)-  
I got up "Well I gotta go now I have some errands to run and I gotta pick up Sasuke" I said " Oh and ya Hyuga meet me at the main street at 6pm. Dont be late" and with that I left the cafe and ran toeords the acadamy.  
When I reached there I saw a huge crowd. A bunch of hapy parents with there kids. I looked around but Sasuke was no where to be seen. He may have left to my house in order to avoid fangirls.

I turned around to leave but then I saw Naruto sitting on a swing. He seemed to be sulking. I walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto, why the long face"  
He looked up.  
"I failed the exam. Now I'll never become a ninja"  
" Hey it's alright. Everybody fails at least once. Besides how are you gonna become the best Hokage if you give up right now?"  
His face lit up.  
" You think I can become Hokage"  
" Course I do, not only me but even Abhi and Gitika think so"  
"Man thats awesome! Your so much cooler than your brother"  
"I know right. Any ways I gotta go now. See you soon" I smiled and left.  
Well I bet he'll do better next time.

A/N" WOW that was long took me an hour. For those of you who are confused, Abhi is the nickname for Abhishek. I was too lazy to keep typing his name. FYI Abhishek and Gitika are real ppl. Just sayin.  
I hope this big chapter makes up for the very small prologue, but ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikari POV  
I quietly headed towards my house repeating the days events in my head. Wow I Hikari Uchiha was going to go on a date with the child prodigy Neji Hyuga. Didnt think that would ever happen. I gave out a sigh as I opened the door to find Sasuke sleeping on the sofa with one of my books covering his face. I looked at his lightly snoring body and giggled at his extreme adorableness and went to the kitchen to start making something.  
Thirty minuets later a sleepy Sasuke entered the kitchen and sat on the pantry, exactly how I used to when mom would cook. I gave him a smile and asked ," Sasuke could you put the plates on the table please"  
"Sure"  
"Thanks"  
"No prob", he said as took out the plates from a cabinet nd placed them on the table along with bowls glasses and chopsticks.  
I placed all the food on the table and started filling Sasuke's dishes with food.  
"You didnt need to make all this" he said  
" I didnt need to but I wanted to." I replied "So which jutsu did you have to do"  
" Three clones"  
"Thats it"  
"Yeah"  
"oh"  
We ate in silence.  
" Hey sis?"  
"Yeah"  
" I..uh...I never mind" he looked towards the floor.  
"Sasuke is everything ok?"  
" y-ya"  
"Your stuttering"  
"am not"  
'were to"  
"not"  
"You were"  
"Fine I was"  
"Is there something you want to tell me"  
"Not really, oh and can I stay here tonight"  
"Sure you know which room to take"  
"thanks"  
"Dont mention it"  
With that he got up and put his plates in the sink and walked up to the guest bedroom. I sighed. Something was bothering him. Was it about Itachi? I probably would never understand this boy even if he was my brother.  
I got up and went towards my room and decided to call it a day.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Next Day````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The door creaked open and Hikari peeked through the door to see Sasuke sleeping.  
"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Hikari whispered to herself.  
She walked towards the bed and lightly nudged Sasuke making him groan slightly.  
"Sasuke you should quickly go to the academy." Hikari said  
"Right." he murmured  
"Your breakfast is on the table, I have to leave now"  
"k"  
With that Hikari walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to when she reaches there~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hikari P.O.V  
"Yo" I said  
"Finally" gitika sighed  
"Shall we go to the Hokage's office now" Abhi asked  
"What about our Sensi?" Gitika asked  
"He's on a mission, he said he'd meet us at the Hokage's office" I answered, " and yes we can go to the office"  
With that all three of us headed towards the Hokage's office.'s .  
By the time we got there our sensi was waiting for us.  
"Ah you three, it's about time you've arrived. Today your dont really have a mission but you have a team building activity and for that you will go camping..."  
"YASSSS! THAT MEANS I WONT HAVE TO COMPLETE THE DARE TODAY!" I shouted with my hands up in the air.  
"Hikari, let the hokage complete his sentence" Seiran sensi said  
"Sorry" I mumbeled  
"As I was saying..."  
"LORD HOKAGE MY STUDENTS ARE AS YOUTHFULL AS EVER AND ARE READY TO COMPLETE THE MISSION"  
Everybody's attention to the new person who entered the room. It turned out to be Guy, with his team following him.  
"Will some one let me complete!" The hokage shouted.  
The whole room fell silent.  
"Right... now both of you teams will be going together on a camping trip as a team building activity"  
Neji and my eyes met, and at the same time we both shouted  
"No I cant go on a trip with that person"  
"Well it cant be helped, in life your always going to be thrown into situations where you'll have to deal with people you dont like, so take this as a training for dealing with people you dont like" Seiran sensi monotonously stated making me and Neji to curse under our breath.  
"MY TEAM SHALL MEET YOURS INFRONT OF THE WOODS IN HALF AN HOUR SEIRAN" Guy shouted and with that he diapered with his team trailing behind him. Sensi sighed and turned to us, what he said dont be late" and with a poof Sensi was gone .  
" I guess we should be going to" Gitika said, then she turned to me with a grin " Just because we have a mission dosent mean your date is canceled..."  
"It just mean that its postponed" Abhi continued with a similar grin on his face.  
"I really wanna smack you two in the face and wipe that smirk off both of your face's"  
Both of them just laughed.  
"We'll see about that" gitika chuckled  
A/N~ k I hope this was good these days I dont really have time so I have to work on these stories on saturday nights. Please comment and like. Tell me how I can make this better and if I made any mistakes, and if any ideas you want me to add.


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly slipped on my pack and headed towards the enterence of the woods. Not surprisingly Gitika, Abhi and kannika Sensi were already there.  
" Oh wow Hikari, only five minuets late! Looks like your making progress." Kannika sensi said jokingly  
" Well for once I tried" I played on  
" Thats good to hear." Gitika chuckled

"Shit!" Abhishek muttered  
" What now" I asked  
" It just might be the fact that his best friend is approaching" Sensi replied with a slight smirk.  
"He's not my best friend" Abhi wined  
"We'll see about that" she replied.  
All of a sudden two figures could be seen running at a very fast space. It was easily infered that this was Gai and Lee racing...again.  
Guy stopped suddenly and shouted "First!"  
Lee arrived to seconds after and shouted " Sadly Second!"  
Soon Neji and Ten-Ten arrived.  
"LET US START THIS YOUTHFUL JOURNY!" Gai exclaimed  
"YES GAI SENSI" Lee exclaimed.  
And with that we started our camping journey.

Kannika sensi was stuck listening to Gai sensi's speech on youth, while Tenten and Gitika were talking about cutting toenails (I know wired right?). Abhishek was busy preaching about him self to lee. Neji and I? Well... what we were doing was a different story. In order to surpass him I had started walking faster then him, he did the same , we kept increasing our speed until Neji hit tree and fell flap on the floor.  
"Oh look the great Neji Hyuga has attempted the flop ( an ASDEF reference)!" I stated with a smirk.  
" Hikari may I ask what is this great act of 'Flop'?" Lee asked with burning curiosity  
"Oh simple, its when you fall face first into the floor." Replied Abhishek  
"I dont get it, it dosen't seem great"  
"Well Lee, thats because it was after all invented by a worthless idiot named Hikari Uchiha." Neji replied.  
" Tch, if Im a worthless idiot hen what are you? A pathetic bitch?" I spat back.  
"Enough you two, dont you guy do anything other than argue?" Kannika sensi asked  
"Yes" we replied monotonously  
"Like what?" she asked  
" We challenge each other..." I said  
" We send each other glares..." Neji continued  
"and we fight each other " I completed  
Tenten and gitika squealed.  
"They're completing each others sentences!" Tenten said  
" and they're using couple pronouns like 'we' !" Gitika said  
Everybody sweat dropped.  
" Are you guys really that jobless?" I asked  
But before they could answer Guy sensi let out a scream rather a shriek like a little girl.  
Everbodys attention turned to him.  
" Oh my what a beautiful sight God has created, my eyes are burning from the beauty" Guy sensi wailed with anime tear, "Come Lee join me while I enjoy this piece of haven which has fallen on earth!"  
"Guy Sensi I will be DELIGHTED to accept your youthful invitation!" Lee said as anime tears sprouted out of his eyes.  
"Ok enough you guys we really need to look for the other team." Kanika maam said while trying to stop the two green sprouts from ruining everybodys mood.  
"Other team?" All us kids asked together  
"ya, Team 15" Kanika sensi replied as if it was obvious.  
" Yay so we finally get to interact with those dummies" Gitika exclaimed.

"Who are you calling dummy, huh?" A shrill voice shouted  
"obviously you, idiot" replied another  
"Shut up Bharath" the shrill voice screeched  
"Make me" Bharath said  
We all tuned around, and part of Team 15 was there.  
Bharth and Aditi were there...bickering as usual.  
Aditi tried stepping on Bharths foot but failed miserably.  
"Fail!" Bharath shouted as he threw chock on Aditi, which hit her on the forehead.  
Aditi screeched then turned her head, realizing for the first time that we were here .  
Her eyes met with mine.  
"HIKARI!" she screeched " Help me, Save me from this devil" she quickly ran behind me and I simply moved out of the way.  
Before Bharth and I could comment about her stupidity Abhishek screamed.  
"No leave me alone, I dont want to be infected y-your diaphoresisical precipitation!'  
With that he started running , as Praneeth was chasing him  
Praneeth sweat ALOT, like all the time, and everywhere, his hobbies are chasing people with his SUPER SWEATY hands and well ya thats it. Hes the third member of team 15.  
All the sensi were busy discussing what we were meant to do in this trip. Team 15 s sensi had arrived. Her name was Sheza.  
After 5 complete awkward minuets the three sensi came to us.  
"All the tasks you guys will be doing are going to be done without our assistance. Ill tell you the tasks your expected to complete by the end of the day if you need help you can ask, we wil be relaxing somwhere near by and Gui will be ... ah ..." She glanced around to see where he was. H e and Lee were doing ballet in the site. ,"doing whatever the hell he's doing now" Sheza maam said.  
"You guys should build two tents one big enough for the girls and one big enough for the guys, set a campfire, find the enough food for the nine of you, and then you can do whatever you want' Kanika maam said. And with that both the teachers went off to 'relax'


	5. Chapter 5

"All done" Tenten said as she rubbed the palms of her hands together. We had just finished fixing the tent. I looked over to the boys side and sweat dropped. They were miserably failing.  
Praneeth and Bharath were on the ground with the tent cloth over them, Neji some how got himself tangled between the sticks with Lee trying to help him out unintentionally making it worse and Abhishek... well lets just say he was paranoid about the fact everybody else wan't as 'smart' as him.  
"Hey do you guys need help?" I asked  
They all stopped for a second and looked at me, as if I just insulted them, as if I hurt their manly pride... which I probably did.  
"NO!" They all shouted  
"O...k... then" I turned around "So what do we do next?' I asked  
" Get food , and um... make a fire" Aditi said  
"We can let the boys take care of the food" Gitika said, and suddenly all the boys cheered.  
We turned around to find them surrounding their blue tent clapping. Just then the tent fell down. All the guys groaned and started shouting at each other again.  
Sigh, "Well lets get started with the fire" Tenten said.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````10 min later``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Great, we're done, we can light the fire when it gets dark" Aditi said  
"Hikari would you go check on the guys?" Tenten asked  
"Sure"  
I walked over to the river to see how the guys were progressing.  
Cue the sweat drop...again.  
Neji and Abhishek were arguing over some thing, Lee was anime crying over something, Praneeth was floating lifelesly on the water and Bharth was stuck on a friut tree.  
"Hey guys" I shouted "Are you sure you dont need help?"  
Again they all gave me that stare. Yep, I may have just hurt their manly pride again.  
"No!" they all shouted and went back to whatever they were doing  
I sighed and went back to the girls  
"They look like their dying but claim that they dont need help"

"Well then, I guess we're done" Gitika said  
"Hey I wonder what Sheza sensi and Kanika sensi are doing rite now." Aditi wondered aloud.  
MEANWHILE IN HAWAII  
Both the teachers sneezed.  
"Hey, do you think the kids will be fine on their own" Sheza asked  
"Ya, they'll be fine" Kanika said  
and both the teachers clinked their glasses filled with juice together

MEANWHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE  
Gai stood back on his feet after successfully completing a 1000 km lap on his hands.  
"Now where exactly am I ?" Gai asked him self as he scratched his head

Back to the kids  
After half an hour the boys finally managed to complete their tasks.  
" Hey lets play something." Praneeth exclaimed  
"Monkey in the middle?' I suggested " We all can make a circle and send Aditi in the middle as a monkey."  
"HEY!" Aditi screamed  
" Fine by me." Bharth chuckled " Good thing I brought a ball"  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get started." Tenten said  
We all formed a circle and Abhishek pushed Aditi  
"Now peasant Aditi, remember to be a good slave!" He exclaimed cheerfully  
We started playing. Neji threw the ball to Gitika, who threw it to me. And the game kept continuing like this.  
Praneeth threw the ball to lee who accidentally missed it, he was about to run for it but suddenly Aditi screeched loudly ( a bit like tarzan). his petrified Lee, which gave Aditi the chance to go run after the ball. She came back running with the ball and a victorious smirk. But before she could say anything I shouted  
" All in favor for Aditi to be the monkey again"  
Almost everybody raised their hands  
"No! Its not fair!" Aditi said but it sounded more like she was laughing.  
Her claims were ignored and the game continued with Aditi in the middle, until we were all tired.  
We still had two hours left, so Lee suggested we swim.  
Time skip to when they're swimmin coz writers block  
"Canon ball!" I screamed as I tried doing a flip in the air. Surprisingly I succeed (its actually easy, try it!)  
I could hear alot of oo's and wow's  
"Show off" Neji muttered  
"Why?" I asked "is the little baby jealous?"  
"Why would I envy some one so unoriginal like you" he shot back  
"Your probably the only person who thinks that"  
" you're probably the only person who thinks your unique... actually I take that back, you are unique... uniquely stupid"  
"Tch, you think your so smart"  
" I dont think im smart , I KNOW im smart"  
"huf, your only assuming that... and why are you sitting on the bank, dont you know how to swim? I mean seriously"  
"Of course I know how to swim, I could beet you in a race anyday!"  
"Bring it on"  
Neji jumped into the water and we started our race. We kept swimming back and forth for half an hour until we were tired. We kept having a tie.  
" I was just going easy on you Uchiha"  
" Really? Coz I was gonna say the same thing" I shot back  
"Hey guys" Praneeth shouted "How long are you gonna be in their together, the teachers left us a message"  
"What message?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement  
"Come and check it out your self" and the he left..  
" We should be going." Neji murmured  
He got up and climbed out the lake.  
I got up to but found it difficult to climb out.  
" Shit this is hard" I sweared under my breath  
Suddenly I saw a hand in front of me. I realized it was Neji's. His faced was turned the other way and he seemed a little ashamed.  
"What?" He asked " this is a team work trip right?"  
I smiled a little  
"Yeah" I took his hand and he pulled me up. Then we both quietly went back to the campsite.  
After drying up I took a good look at the the message. Apparently we were supposed to divided into pairs and go on a treasure hunt. There was a different route for each pair. In the blink of an eye every body was ready with their pairs, all except Neji, Lee and I.  
Mine and Neji's eyes met for a second and then we both grabbed on to one arm each of Lee and shouted  
"Lee is with me!"  
We kept pulling him, until he stated ," I shall be the one to wait here, for the first person to arrive"  
" No... but ... Lee you cant do this to me , you cant leave me to be with ... HIM!" I exclaimed pointing towards Neji  
"The feeling is mutual" he said monotonously.  
"You heard him Hikari" Bharath said " and we all know that once he makes his mind up, it wont change"  
Lee nodded his head vigorously.

So I was stuck with Neji. This was going to be a long treasure hunt!

 **A/N- hey guys, I know ive kept you waiting for to long…. Sorry, its just that my Unit tests are going on soo I haven't had much time….. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

3...2...1...GO!" Lee shouted.  
And on cue every one jumped and headed towards their path.  
Each pair had a small bag with their map and set of instructions. Our bag was blue, and our map told us to head north of the forest.  
Neji was holding our the map (apparently he didn't trust me with it) and was taking the lead. I walked a few paces behind him, thinking about how cliche this situation was. I was deep in thought and didnt realize that Neji had stopped, causing me to accidentally bump into him.  
"Ow" I exclaimed.  
"Watch it!" he shot back.  
"Why the hell did you stop?" I asked while rubbing my forehead.  
"I was checking if we were in the right place" He said.  
"Well are we" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
He didnt answer.  
" I craned my neck and looked over his shoulders to the map.  
"NEJI!" I shouted " Your holding the map upside down!"  
He turned the map the right way.  
"Oh..." He said softly.  
I facepalmed.  
"Great, now because of you we are lost! You could have just let me lead the way but Nooo, you were to full of your self and to over confident. Now what are we supposed to do!?" I shouted  
"Well if you can shut up for a second , I can think of a way to get out of this situation." He spat back  
I snatched the map and took a good look at it. After a little analysing I figured out where we were.  
"Listen..." I said while placing my finger on the map " we are over here, if we take this route we will be able to reach the first stop"  
He silently nodded.  
We started walking again and this time I lead the way while he followed.  
We walked in peace until we reached our first clue or rather the task which we were supposed to do in-order to acquire the first clue.  
In front of us was a huge cave. Next to that was a sign.  
" If you want to get the first clue you should be able to cross this Haunted cave." Neji read out.  
"so " he said "shall we"  
"ya wait a sec" I replied as I walked to a nearby tree and broke out a big branch. Then I tied a handkerchief around it and gave it to Neji.  
" Hold this."  
"Why?"  
" You'll see"  
I stepped back and started doing som hand signs. "Fire style fire ball justsu" I shouted. Im irately fire came out of my mouth and the branch was now burning bright.  
"you didn't need to do that" he said  
" well there's nothing wrong if I have" I answered  
" actually you wasted our time"  
" did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"DID NOT!"  
" Never mind lets just go inside instead of wasting more time "  
"finally said something smart Hyuga." I smirked as we went inside the cave  
" Hikari?"  
"Yes"  
" will you please shut up"  
I sent him a glare but he wasn't really paying attention to me instead he was looking ahead; and then suddenly he stopped walking.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
He didn't reply.  
" Fine don't reply. I'll just move on without you." I grabbed the touch and started walking forward but Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.  
"W-what ar-re you-u d-doing!?" I squealed  
He put a finger on my lips.  
" There's something there" he replied in a hushed voice.  
His eyes was still on the path ahead, but my eyes were on him studying his beautiful features. I had never observed him this close, and he looked more handsome closer. Soon I realised that our faces were only inches apart. I blushed furiously. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slight groan. Startled I tightened my grip on him and he tightened his grip on me. I was secretly enjoying this moment... I mean is something which would only happen once in a blue moon. We heard the groan again. This time it was closer. Our breaths were becoming shallower by the moment. I could feel Neji's hot breath on my cold neck which sent a shiver down my spine.  
Suddenly a figured popped up in front of us Neji activated his Byakugan and I activated my Sharingan.  
The figure was now clear, as soon as we saw the figure we loosened our grip on each other and tried to create as much distance from each other as we could, because the figure was just a very lost and zombie like Gai sensi. Gods know how he ended up here but he walked two steps and fell flat on the floor.  
"Maybe we should forget about this hunt and take Gai sensi back to the camp" Neji suggested  
I nodded my head in agreement as I placed one of Gai sensis hand on my shoulder. Neji did the same, and we were off to the camp site.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aish! What took you guys so long?" Lee asked.  
"First we got lost thanks to this idiot" I said while sending Neji a glare " and then we had to drag this oaf back." I motioned towards Gai Sensi.  
"GAI SENSI!" Lee cried "PLEASE DON NOT GIVE UP, THERE IS STILL A LOT OF YOUTH LEFT IN YOU! YOU MUST STILL LIVE!" He fell over Gai sensi and started bwaling his eyes out.  
"Lee relax. Gai sensi is still alive, hes probably just tiered." Tenten stated. Then she turned to Neji, " Where did you find him?"  
"He was in a cave passed out" Neji replied bluntly.  
"I see" she said.  
"So, who one the treasure hunt?" I asked  
"We did!" Praneeth shouted  
"Ya! Due to my intellectual and nimble brain power and holiness we were easily able to crack the law of quantum physics and make our way to the focus of Gravity and find the fruit bearing the heaven scroll." Abishek stated matter of factly.  
"Well actually a vine from the trees fell on Abhishek and he thought it was a snake, and started running and ended up tripping on the treasure." Praneeth said.  
"So what is the treasure?" Aditi asked  
" A whole stack of limited edition ramen!" Abhishek answered  
"Really! Thats so cool!" Bharath exclaimed.  
"So where is the Ramen?" Tenten asked.  
"Right here" Praneeth opened the the case, which was empty. Suddenly we all herd a slurp and then a loud burp. W e all turned around and Gai sensi was sitting crossed leg on the ground surrounded by empty ramen containers.

"Ah, that was good." He said as he rubbed his belly.  
Abhishek and Praneeth's face grew red  
"GAI SENSI!" they shouted and charged towards him. Gai sensi gulped and set to his heels.

The drama finally ended and before we knew the sky was dark with a blanket of glittering stars across the sky. Kanica sensi and Shaza sensi were back from where ever they went and told us it was time to get into our tents and retire for the day.  
The girls went into their tents and the guys went into theirs. Time passed by and everybody in my tent feel asleep. Everyone except me. I was up thinking about Sasuke. He took everything to seriously... I know what Itachi did was wrong, forget wrong...it was unforgivable. I hated him as much as Sasuke did, but now was not the time for revenge. He was only thirteen... their is so much he has left to learn, and when Itachi was his age he was much more stronger then both Sasuke and I combined.  
I still didnt get... Why did Itachi kill the clan. Testing his limits was the most stupidest reason in the world. He already knew he was the strongest, so why did he have to kill the clan to prove it. No. That wasnt the reason. I tachi was more than that...I knew it. Their must have been a deeper reason.

I remember a while before the massacre Itachi was acting different; whenever someone would mention clan pride and loyalty to him, he would get real pissed. Its like he was fed up with all of this, with being loyal to the clan .  
I still dont get it though, why did he have to kill the whole clan just for something like that, I mean I know puberty is hard and stuff, and then their is a lot of pressure from the clan and the ANBU force and all, but seriously ... Itachi .  
God knows why I had been given two stupid brothers.  
I quietly got up and went outside the tent to get some fresh air.  
I looked up at the sky. The stars looked beautiful... the last time I went star grazing was with my Brother, a day before the massacre.

Flashback...  
"But father why? I am as capable as any other child my age. Why cant I transfer to the Ninja academy?" I shouted  
" Hikari, we've already talked about this. You are incapable of becoming a shinobi. You will attend a regular civilian school and will grow up to be a regular civilian. Am I CLEAR?!" Father replied  
"But-"  
"Enough! Their will be no further discussion on this topic. I already have to deal with your older brother. "

I ran to Itachi's bed room and slammed his door open.  
He jolted up and looked at me.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked  
I slowly walked towards him and jumped on to his lap while tightly wrapping my hands onto his neck. I started bowling my eyes out. Telling him about how much hated everybody , how I hated my life how I wanted to die.  
He softly stroked my head and kept telling me how everything will be okay. How some time or the other I would become a shinobi. After I calmed down he told me he wanted to show me some thing.  
He told me to close my eyes, and took me on his back. After a while he told me to open my eyes. When I did, I saw the beautiful stars on the dark blanket across the sky. I t was one of the most beautiful memorys I had.  
End of Flashback...  
"Cant sleep huh?" A voice brought me back to reality. Thats right Itachi was gone, he was different and he would never be the same again, I needed to forget about him and live my life however it is.  
I whipped my head around to see Neji. His hair was open, and God he looked amazing.  
"Yup. What about you?'  
"Same... The sky is pretty is int it?" His head turned towards the sky.  
"Ya I murmured. I used to come out and look at the night sky with my brother." I murmured  
"Sasuke?" He asked  
I resized what I said.  
" Uh ..um ya. Sasuke ... when we were little . We dont do it anymore though." I quickly said, catching my breath.  
"Must be nice to have siblings." He said  
" Well... not really ...but i guess sometimes its great..." I trailed off.  
Oh God, I really missed Itachi... I wish he was still here, so I could hug him , cry and his shoulder while he would tell me everything was ok.  
My breath hitched and tears came into my eyes.  
" I think I should head back." I whispered .  
" Ok"  
I turned around and went towards my tent.

OK. sorry for the slow updates. I really am . Also from the next chapter onwords I m gonna change Gitika to Shriya. Nicknamed Pallati.

Also a shout out to Nogetsune96 for existing and for being AWESOME!  
BYE!


End file.
